buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers
Reapers are a race of beings that serve Death and -- like Death -- are neutral beings. Reapers exist, like Angels of Death, to escort souls to their afterlives. Reapers escort all of the souls not on the list that the Angels of Death operate from. They have been known to gather en masse before disasters, such as the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. Origins Reapers are created by Death in order to facilitate dying for the Natural Order. Having been created by a Higher Power, reapers are technically angelic in nature though they seldom acknowledge this association. Characteristics Neutrality Reapers have no allegience to good or evil, and do not take sides in any of the various cosmic battles that take place across the Multiverse. Except for rogue reapers, reapers simply do their job unquestioningly and often come across as uncaring and unfeeling -- however reapers are able to experience the full range of emotions and typically do feel sympathy for their charges. Detection Reapers appear invisible nearly all of the time and can only be truly seen by ghosts or other angelic creatures. Demons that are the corrupted souls of dead humans, such as crossroads demons, are also able to see reapers. Rogue Reapers Some reapers rebel against Death and, typically, become supernatural mercenaries or "taxi drivers" who ferry beings between dimensions or use their abilities in other ways to serve the highest bidder. In order to avoid being found by other reapers and by Death himself, rogue reapers typically possess a human and remain in that host for extended periods of time. In order to keep their vessel alive, rogue reapers must eat and sleep as a mortal would. Powers & Abilities *Invisibility - reapers are not visible to other beings, except their charges, with only a few exceptons. *Supernatural Perception - reapers can see ghosts and other invisible beings. *Resurrection - reapers are able to revive the deceased, though they seldom do so as it upset the the Natural Order. *Cosmic Awareness - reapers have an understanding of the grand cosmic scheme of the universe, knowing who is destined to die when and where. *Time Manipulation - reapers are able to stop time, although this ability will permanently destroy nearby objects that measure time such as clocks or watches. *Astral Projection - reapers can project an astral form of themselves. *Super Stamina - reapers do not require food or sleep. However, when a reaper is possessing a host this ability is not transferred into the vessel. *Invulnerability - it is nearly impossible to destroy a reaper. *Killing Touch - reapers can kill any less powerful being with a touch. *Telekinesis - reapers can move objects, even living objects, with their mind. *Immortality - reapers do not age and will not die unless killed. *Flight - reapers are capable of flying. *Perception Altering - reapers, while not capable of shapeshifting, can change the way they are seen by other beings. *Death Transference - reapers can heal injuries and even prevent death in a mortal by transfering those into another mortal. *Memory Manipulation - reapers are able to erase and restore the memories of mortals. *Intangibility - except when possessing someone, reapers are unable to interact physically with the world. *Electromagnetic Interference - the presence of reapers may cause electricity to flicker, especially noticable in lights. *Wind Manipulation - the arrival of a reaper is sometimes accompanied by strong gusts of wind. *Biokinesis - reapers are able to affect a human's biology, inflicting wounds and illness upon them. *Possession - reapers can enter and take complete control of a mortal's body. Weaknesses *Death - reapers are controlld by Death and must always obey his direct commands. Rogue reapers do their best to avoid this by hiding from him in the bodies of living beings. *Demonic Possession - very powerful demons, such as Azazel, are able to possess reapers. *Magic - reapers can be imprisoned or bound with the aid of magic rituals or runes. Reapers can also be warded against with Enochian Runes. *Death's Scythe - Death's scythe is able to kill reapers. *Angel Blades - angel blades are able to kill reapers due to their angelic nature. * Darklighter Poison - the toxins used on darklighter arrows are deadly to reapers. It should be noted that, unlike most other angelic races, reapers are unaffected by Hellmouths. Appearances Supernatural *"Faith" *"In My Time of Dying" Sources Reapers are derived from the television series Supernatural. Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species